


Not-

by sonatine



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carterson, Cartson, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatine/pseuds/sonatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t want Steve. Steve was gone, and there could never be another. If she couldn’t have Steve, she wanted Not-Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-

**Author's Note:**

> just a small in-between-fics interim piece, because last night was tuesday and there was no agent carter

She didn’t want Steve. Steve was gone, and there could never be another. If she couldn’t have Steve, she wanted Not-Steve.

But then, she wasn’t _that_ Peggy anymore either. Everyone changes constantly, in a thousand infinitesimal ways, so while you are always yourself, you are never the same version of yourself.

She didn’t want to hear the empty sweet nothings so pervasive among the majority of her male peers, she wanted to hear _yes, sir, Carter_ —both seriously out in the field or playfully inside the bedroom. She wanted to hear him casually ask, “Your place or mine?” after they left the office or a restaurant.

She wanted tactical plans spread out across the kitchen table accompanied by countless cups of late-night coffee. She wanted to see him shaving in her bathroom with his suspenders slipped off his shoulders and dangling around his waist. She wanted to see him sprawled across the living room floor playing solitaire while Tommy Dorsey blared from the radio (he never used the couch, said it was too squashy and that it felt like it was trying to swallow him alive). She wanted him to tell her when she was being reckless and jumping the gun, and pretend to be angry when she then ignored his advice.

She wanted him playfully tugging her ponytail to tilt her face up for a quick kiss as they swapped shifts for the interrogation room. She wanted all this and she _had_ it, so, no, it was _not_ Steve, she said tersely to Howard as he brought up doubts to walking her down the aisle, that she wanted: it was Jack.


End file.
